Doom Or Not?
by Cows will rule the world
Summary: Just a random story thing I wrote when I had enough time. I usually don't, but this time I managed to, so please don't report me. I try my best. Rated T because tea is awesome.
1. weird

Now this is just a story thing, inspired by a story thing, sssoooooooo... enjoy, i guesss... or do I?

"Dude... what???? ggggggiiiiiirrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!... idk" josi said randomly(as always)

"What the heak?" Julie replied(as always) then josi started hitting her with her backpack and ramming into her(as always) then did the same with Jane, then tried to bite Jane on her shoulder (and succeeded... HA!!!!!). Then every one looked at Braden because Braden was screaming.

"What is it Braden!?!?!?!" said Jane in a... weird voice as josi said randomly(aaas always) "idk my bff jill!"

"w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w..." Braden st-st-st-st-stumbled over her words like how Bella would her feet.

"Go on" Jane pushed.

"W-we were accepted!"

"OMGGGGGGG!!!!!!" yelled josi, "To what!!!!?????!!!"

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h..." Braden Bella and her feeted, "HOGWARTS!!!!"

"r u serious!!!... whats that???"

"A school of witch craft and wizardry!" Jane said a little to loudly.

"cool..." replied josi

"When do we leave, wait... who's all going?" Jane asked.

"Me, josi, Julie, Jammie, Alex, Anfernee, Shantel, Courtyn and you."

"When do we all leave?"

"Tomorrow."


	2. to doom or not to doom?

**The random chapter of randomness... dooooom?! dude... and 2 2 is 22!!!**

A/N: this is the random chapter of random... DOOM... no not really... or really???

"eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! cannibalistic turtle!!!!!!!! or not???"

"to be! that is the big QQ" josi(as always) and Jane were saying randomly... or were they???

loud shriek of terrible random doom

"ow!!!!" yelled Braden... for her ears(cause ears can't talk)

"ow!!!!" yelled Jane... for her shoulder (cause shoulders can't talk)

"Yay!!!!!!" yelled josi... she had just bitten Jane on her shoulder (aaassss always...) randomly(hey I said this chapter was rrrraaaannnnndom...ness)

"She bit my shoulder!!!" Jane accused, then Braden gave josi... THE LOOK... then josi gave Braden... THE LOOK... then Braden screamed and ran away, then Jane coughed... or did she???

Any way... MEAT!!!!!!!!

...ten hours later... or was it...?

"WE ARE ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!!!!!!" Braden "told" josi the... 122,765,789,009,123,576,857,111,111,111,111,911,911,911,911,911,911,195,999,995,and a billion zeroth time.

"Whats that again?" josi said in a confused voice. Then Braden did her big lllllloooooooonnnnnngggggggggg sigh. another shriek of terrible random doom

"josi! Stop biting Jane!" Braden said in her 'josi! Stop biting Jane!' voice.

"I didn't!!!"

"Then what happened!"

"idk... my bf-"

"Don't even!"

"f dementor?"

"WHAT!?!?!" At that moment the train stopped, and every one(except josi with her super random vampire strength) fell.

"Yes Johnny Depp is controlling them and wants to kidnap Julie and cut her head off because he knows what you did last summer and so does the whistling guy!"

"Huh???!" every one "said" at once.

"What?" josi replied.

"Where is Julie Lasselle because I want to cut her head off because I know what you did last summer and so does the whistling guy!" Some one who sounded a lot like Johnny Depp, yelled from hall thing.

"And he has cannibalistic turtles..."

"And I have cannibalistic turtles!!!!" He yelled from the hall way.

"He'll say Peezilla if he has to..."

"I'll say Peezilla if I have to!!!"  
"And he has your bubble bath soap stuff..."

"And I have your bubble bath soap stuff!!!"

"No!!!! Not my bubble bath soap stuff!" (take a guess...)

"He knows we are now..."

"I know where you are now!!!"

"And he's coming to cut Julie's head off..."

"And I'm coming to cut your head off!!!" Then the door started to open...

to be continued... or will it...


	3. continued or was it?

**...Continued... or was it?...?**

shriek of DDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... or was it...  
"I CAN'T BELIVE JOHNNY DEPP IS STANDING RIGHT INFRONT OF MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Julie screamed way to loudly...

"Now... he will cut your head off..." josi continued calmly.

"Now I will cut your head off!"

"Yay!!!!!" every one except Julie yelled.

"Time to die..."

"Time to d- ok now thats just creepy!"

"When is she not?" Jane whispered to Braden.

"Julie..." Johnny started... "You have one more chance to live... you have to answer this question... what is 2 2?"

"OH!!!!Thats easy! 4!"

"Wrong!!!! it's 22!!!! now I will take you to my secret under ground layer and cut your head off and make you into a meat pie!!!" Then Johnny stuffed a apple into Julies mouth and put her into a paper bag... it riped so he put her into a book bag and ran off.

It was silent for a few minuets the everyone started cheering.

"Yay!!!" yelled Braden.

"Yay!!!" yelled Jane.

"Yay!!!" yelled Anfernee.

" Yay!!!" yelled Alex.

"eeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!" yelled josi.

"Yay!!!" yelled Alice.

"WHAT!?!?!" yelled everyone except josi because she had a chocolate frog in her mouth trying to escape.


	4. Meanwhile, More Doom!

**Meeeeeanwhile... more doom!**

**At Johnny Depp's secret under ground lair...**

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah," deep breath "hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha," another deep breath "hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Johnny Depp... er... laughed, "I've decided not to kill you just yet," he said after laughing, "I wanted to have a little more fun with this, so I got a few friends to help... Oogie, lock, shock, and barrel, and last but the biggest part in this torture Kerrin Knightly!"

"Huh??" Julie said with an apple still in her mouth.

"Yes! We are going to... TORTURE... you!"

"Huh???"

"Yes, because you have... FAERIE GOD PARENTS!!!!!!!!"

"phhhhhhhooooooofffo!" Julie spat the apple out of her mouth.

"Ew..."

"Why again did you kidnap me?"

"Ccccccaaaaauuuussssseee I wanted to cut your head off..."

"Why do want to cut my head off?"

"cause I feel like it..."

"oh..." Julie said, then she started staring dreamily into his eyes.

"Now for the torture! ing..."

Now this little biggish torturing thing will happen randomly between chapters and are vary short...


	5. Alice and chocolate frogs!

Doom doom doom doom doom and more randomness!...dude...

"ewow, owice!" josi... tried to say with an escaping frog in her mouth.

"Hello!" Alice replied as she danced across the compartment to a seat.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Braden and Jane were drooling.

"Are they ok???" Asked Alice.

"I don't know..."

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"ok... uh... have you seen Edward?"

shriek of... uh... yeah you get the point

"bbblllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Braden and Jane drooled as a hansom young man with bronze hair and skin so pail it was almost see threw, walked in to the room.

"oh!!! There you are!I was looking for you!"

"Well here I am! Hey Josi." Said the boy

"eeeello..."

"Josi...?" Jane finally said something besides 'uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' or 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' or 'bbblllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'.

"what?"

"uh, how do you know them?"

"we went to vampire school together."

"waaaa?"

"it teaches you not to attack at the sight or smell of blood. I got kicked out."

"Why?"

"because I attacked at the sight of blood... it wasn't pretty."

"oh..."

**AN!!!!: i dont feel like writing any moor so ill finish this later...**


	6. Thirst Problems

A flash back of when Josi was in... _Vampire School!_

_I was leaping along, leap leap leap, when I heard a noise... it was a thumping noise... you dont want to know... something to do with Johnny Depp and Julie... yeah... anyway today in... vampire school! we are having a test... they are going to bring a human... not just any human but... BELLA!!!!!!!! in the room with a paper cut... BLEEDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and see how well we can resist..._

_so I got to the class room and the test started... they brought the human... not just any human but...BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!! in the room and cut her... the blood oozed out of her skin and then... right when I smelt it my head started to spin and before I knew it I was on top of the human... not just any human but... BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and draining the blood out of her skin then they got...BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!! away from me... then I found something sharp... YES SHARP!!!!!!!!! and cut myself and started drinking my blood... wait... I don't have blood... cause I'm a SHHV(supper hotty hott vampire!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Then they kicked me out..._

_THE END!!!!!!!!!_


	7. Really Short Chapter

shortness!!!!!

Now then, this might be a little bit stringy, but then of course it's... fiddle player!

No, this isn't fiddle player -- it's piccolo player!

There's a hole in the world like a great black pit And it's filled with people who are filled with shit ! And the vermin of the world inhabit it. But not for long...


End file.
